Shower with Seth Rollins
by CrystalNight26
Summary: Title says it all. Ayanna and I started talking one day and we some how made an RP out of it! We're creative girls, that's for sure!


I had just finished a hard fought match against Dana Brooke and won. She had Emma at ringside with her and, of course, Emma tried to interfere. I knocked her off the ring apron and pinned Dana for the 3 count, then proceeded to go backstage into my locker room. Seth was near by and saw me walking to my locker room and decided to spy on me a little.

I entered the room and shut the door behind me, leaving it unlocked so that Ayanna could walk in after she finished up her match that would occur later on in the show. I relaxed on the couch for a minute before starting to take my ring gear off. Seth slowly opened the door and saw me stripping out of my gear. He was blushing red, a little surprised. I went to take a shower and turned the water on, loving the feel of the nice and warm water on my sweaty body.

Seth was still blushing as he walked into the locker room, closing the door behind him and locking it. He smirked and started taking off his ring attire.

"Ahh~ This feels so nice and relaxing after a match~" I sighed in relief. Seth surprised me by coming into the shower and hugged me.

"Ahh!~" I started blushing as I felt his arms around my waist.

"Great job on your match, Tiffany~" He smiled. I recognized the voice and knew that it was Seth in the shower with me.

"Thank you, Sethie~ You did great in yours too~" I huggled him sweetly.

"Thank you~" He smiled as he continued to hug me.

"You're welcome~" (Me)

Seth kissed my cheek and I kissed him on the lips as I blushed. He started to make-out with me. I put my arms around his neck and jumped into his arms. He smirked as he held me, I blushed pink as a result of this. Seth got soap on his hands and started washing my body.

"Ahh~" (Me)

He continued to wash my body as I smiled blissfully. He made his way to my booty and I started blushing more. Seth started groping my ass and blushed a little bit.

"Kyyaaa~"

Seth began to wash my pussy as my blush turned into a deep red.

"AHhhhhh~" I moaned softly. He put two of his soap-y fingers inside of me.

"AHHhhhhhh~" (Me)

He thrusted his fingers as he asked me, "Like that Sweetheart?~"

"Yeah~" I replied, moaning quietly. He continued thrusting his fingers inside of me.

"Ohhhh, Seth~"

He pulled his fingers out of me, "Ready?~"

"Yes, daddy~" I blushed light pink.

Seth was a bit surprised at my reply, but smirked and blushed. "I like that~" He chuckled before inserting his member inside of my pussy.

"AHHhhhhh~" I moaned.

Seth started to thrust inside of me slowly. I bit my lip, trying not to moan.

"Moan for daddy, baby..~" He whispered to me in a sexy voice, continuing to thrust into me.

"AHhhhh~" I blushed a dark shade of red.

"Good girl~" Seth chuckled, thrusting a bit harder now.

"Ohhhh~ Your cock feels amazing, Sethie~"

"Thank you~ Your pussy feels nice and tight..~" He thrusted more as he moaned a bit.

"Thank you~" I moaned out a little bit more.

Seth thrusted harder and a bit faster.

"AHHHhhhhh~" (Me)

He moaned and thrusted into me fast and passionately. I started to feel a sensation in my pussy. Seth felt a similar sensation in his member, continuing to thrust inside me as he moaned.

"Ahh..~" (Seth)

"Sethie, I-I'm gonna..~"

"I know, Sweetheart..~ Aaahh!~" He began to climax while thrusting, slowly. I started to climax with him while moaning.

"AHhhhhh!~" (Me)

Seth pulled his cock out of me, moaning a little and panting.

"Ahhhh..~" (Me)

"You're amazing, baby..~" (Seth)

"You're far better than I am~" (Me)

Seth chuckled, panting a little as he blushed red.

"Now, it's my turn to pleasure you~" I got down on my knees.

"Go ahead~"

"Okay, daddy~" I smirked before putting his cock in my mouth.

"Mmmh~" Seth blushed a dark shade of red.

I began to slowly go down on his member, "Mmm~"

"Aah~"

I started to go a little faster. Seth bit his lip, trying not to moan.

I stopped for a second. "Moan for me, daddy Sethie~" I licked the tip of his dick.

"Nnn~ Aah!~" (Seth)

"Hehe~ That's what I like to hear~" I went down on him again and started to tease him a bit.

"Don't tease me like that~" Seth moaned. I smirked and continued to do it. He blushed red and moaned again.

"Mmmmmm~"

"Tiffany~" Seth moaned out softly.

I stopped teasing him and sped up a bit. Seth held onto my hair lightly, moaning. I blushed a light pink. He began to feel a sensation in his cock as I kept my pace.

"Tiffany.. I'm gonna..~" Seth moaned a bit.

I slowed down a little, continuing to pleasure him.

"Mmm-aahh!~" Seth began to climax.

"MMmmmm~" (Me)

He moaned and started panting a little. I swallowed his hot product and took my mouth off his member. Seth blushed pink as he was still panting.

"Did you enjoy that, Sethie?~" (Me)

"I did, but as for the teasing, however.. you have to be punished~" (Seth)

"Is that so?~" (Me)

Seth helped me up.

"That's right, but I may or may not have to go easy on you~" He bent me over on the wall.

"We'll see about that~" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Is that a challenge, Sweetie?~" Seth rubbed my bottom.

"Yeah, it is~" I blushed pink.

He chuckled, "Okay then~"

Seth spanked my booty.

"Spank me harder, daddy~" I sexily winked at him. He blushed red, gave me a sexy smirk, and spanked me harder.

"Ahh!~"

"Like that?~ Or do you want me to spank you harder?~" Seth groped my booty.

"You can do whatever you want, Sethie~"

"Sure thing~" He spanked me even harder. I bit my lip.

"If I'm going to spank you harder, you have to moan for daddy Sethie~" Seth nibbled my ear and spanked me harder.

"Yes, daddy~" I moaned and blushed red.

"Hehehe... good girl~" He spanked me even harder.

"AHhhhhh!~"

Seth spanked me 20 times, a little more rough. I moaned loudly. He spanked me 20 more times, harder to hardest.

"AHHHHhhhhh~" (Me)

Seth spanked me 10 times, continuing to go harder. I kept moaning and quietly whimpered a little. He rubbed my dark red-ish bottom.

"That'll be enough, Sweetheart~" (Seth)

"Okay~" I blushed a little.

Seth kissed my lips as I hugged him cutely. He hugged me back and smiled. I giggled a little, smiled, then groped his booty. Seth blushed red.

"Aww, you're blushing again Sethie~" (Me)

"Guess I am~" He smiled and continued to blush.

"Hehe~" I poked his cheeks.

Seth kissed my nose which caused me to blush shyly. He started making out with me as I lovingly put my arms around him as we made out. Seth held my hips and I ran my free hand through his hair. He ran his hands around my waist. I began to french kiss him as I put my legs around his waist. Seth was french kissing me too.

"Mm~ I love you~" (Seth)

"I love you too, Seth~" (Me)

He kissed my lips more which made me blush even more. Seth kissed my neck as his right hand teased my pussy.

"Ahh~" I moaned into our kiss.

"Woow! You're really wet!~ Someone liked their punishment, huh?~" (Seth)

"Yes~" I shyly replied.

"Maybe you should tease me more often~" Seth chuckled.

"Hehe~ How would you feel about a Round 3?~" (Me)

"Sure~ What do you have in mind?~" (Seth)

"69 of course~" (Me)

"Let's do it~" Seth smirked.

My blushing intensified. Seth layed down.

"Your turn~"

"Okay~" I got on top of him while blushing a dark shade of red.

"Let's begin~" Seth spoke in a deep, sexy voice. He started licking my clit.

"Ahhh~" I licked the tip of his member.

"Mmmh!~" He began to put his tongue inside of me.

"Ohh~" I started to go down on him.

"Mm~" Seth thrusted into me with his tongue, teasing me.

"Don't tease me like that, Sethie~" (Me)

He smirked. "Oh?~ And what are you going to do, Tiffany?~ Spank me?~"

Seth continued teasing me.

"I might~ Or I'll tease you too~" I started teasing him.

"Aahh!~ Two can play that game~" Seth rubbed my sensitive nub with his finger, continuing to tease me with his tongue.

"AHHHhhh~" I teased Seth more then started to deepthroat him. He teased me more and continued to circle my sensitive nub. I sped up a bit while teasing him a lot.

"Mmm~ Fuck..~" He thrusted his tongue into me fast.

I went down on him faster, moaning a bit. Seth rubbed my sensitive nub faster. I started to feel a sensation in my pussy.

"Mmm~" Seth started feeling a similar sensation in his member. I kept my pace and started to climax. Seth began to climax with me as he licked my juices from my pussy.

"AHHHHHhhhhh!~" (Me)

Seth moaned as he continued to lick my juices. I took my mouth off of his cock and panted a little. Seth was also panting.

"T-that was.. *pant* amazing as always, Sethie~"

"You were amazing too, Tiffany~" Seth replied panting.

"But...~" I got up, put his arms behind his back, and put handcuffs on him.

"..I'll have to punish you for teasing me so much~" I smirked.

"Go ahead, Sweetheart~ But I won't moan easily~" He smirked back at me.

"We'll see about that~" I winked and bent him over a table in my locker room.

"Then it's a challenge~" (Seth)

I rubbed his bottom, "Ready?~"

"I'm always ready~" (Seth)

I spanked his booty.

"Mm~ Come on~ Punish daddy Seth harder!~" (Seth)

"Okay, daddy~" I blushed hard and spanked him 20 times with force.

Seth bit his lip, trying his best not to moan.

"Come on, Sethie~ Moan for me~" (Me)

He moaned as I spanked him again.

"Good boy~" I spanked him 15 times. He moaned loudly.

"Your moans sound sexy as always, Seth~" I said before spanking him 17 times.

He moaned loud, "Thank you..~"

Seth was panting from all the pleasure that he was receiving.

"You're welcome~ You want me to stop or keep going?~" (Me)

"Keep going..~" (Seth)

I rubbed his bottom then spanked him again. He moaned. I spanked him 10 more times.

"AAhh!~" (Seth)

I spanked him twice more. Seth was moaning and blushing a bright shade of pink. I rubbed his booty as he was panting.

"You did good, Sethie~" I took the handcuffs off his wrists. He was still panting.

"Are you okay?~" I asked him, a hint of concern in my voice.

"Yeah," Seth smirked. "You're good at spanking me, Tiffany~"

"Thank you~" I blushed.

"You're welcome~" Seth flipped his hair then pulled me closer to him. I blushed more and smiled. Seth blushed and started to make-out with me.

"Mmm~" (Me)

Seth french kissed me and groped my sore booty. I blushed red and hugged him as we kissed.

"How's your bottom, Sweetheart?~" Seth asked as he hugged me.

"Sore, but it feels good~ How about you?~" I groped his ass.

"Same as yours~"

"I love you, Seth~"

"I love you too, Tiffany~" Seth rubbed his eye, feeling a bit tired.

I yawned cutely, "I'm kinda sleepy~"

"Same here~"

"I have a bed in here that we can sleep in~" (Me)

"Sounds good to me~" (Seth)

"Can you carry me please?~" (Me)

"Sure~" (Seth)

"Thank chu~" (Me)

"Sure thing, Sweetheart~" Seth carried me to the bed. I fell asleep in his arms as he was carrying me.

He layed me down on the bed then got in with me, pulling the covers up so that neither of us got cold. I cuddled up to Seth in my sleep and he did the same, falling asleep soon after I did.


End file.
